


[McDanno][H50][HAWAII FIVE-O]Can't take my eyes off you

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko





	[McDanno][H50][HAWAII FIVE-O]Can't take my eyes off you

https://youtu.be/TYcWhS-ukog  
Mcdanoo foreve


End file.
